True Power
by Chrystal-Hearts
Summary: IY/YYH X-Over. Great priestess, Shikon Goddess, then the enemy. More powerful then Gods. Can he stand against the true power of the purest being to walk the worlds? But the question is, who is she? This will be a Yusuke/Kagome pairing!
1. Chapter I

**Chapter I**

**Disclaimer: ****I do NOT own Inuyasha or Yuyu Hakusho!**

* * *

Power slowly swirled around her entire form, elements gathered at her feet, and demons ran from the mere feel of her energy. She was every youkai's nightmare, a demon slaying miko. But it was more than that. She was power in a human shell. Raw energy made up her entire form, no longer was she human. She was the embodiment of the shikon no tama, and it was painful to become such. Markings littered her body as she moved through the stream. The water slowly moved up her skin, melding into her flesh. It was absorbed into her system. For her body was not substantial.

Her form not solidified. Only energy, the outline of human flesh. An artifact with no purpose, but to cause destruction. Now a being with enormous capabilities to love. Though her eyes were deepened with knowledge, they still sparkled with love and trust. A warmth that was never before known. A fire burned within as she moved through the darkening trees. A single being dared cross her path, one man. One god. He was King of the realm of the dead. His name, Enma.

Her voice was soft and gentle. Soothing to any who heard. Still it held power. "What have you come here for Enma?"

"My lady." He proclaimed, bowing deeply to her as he did so. "I wish for assistance. Demons are mercilessly killing humans, I wish to separate them."

"How do you plan to do this?"

"I need your help my lady, I need you to split the worlds and then I can place a barrier between them. After that, we simply send the demons into their own world."

The shikon appeared to be in thought for a moment. "Why my help?"

"You are the Junsui No Miko, the Shikon No Megami. Only you have the necessary amount of power needed to do this."

"I want to be allowed to grant passage to whomever I choose."

"Anything my lady." Enma said as he bowed once more.

"When do you want this done?"

"As soon as possible."

The woman gave a nod. Onyx hair twirled in the wind as the blue and red streaks floated around her. Her pale skin seemed to glow with a golden hue as her delectable scent now permeated through the air. Blue and Purple markings seemed to come alive as the black moved and slithered along her delicate skin. Power slowly pulsed around her as her form began to fade. "Give me a week, then meet me in Edo."

With that, her frame disappeared entirely. Appearing in a faraway place. She had wondered something for a long time, and her question had finally been answered. After a moment of thought, she started her trek through the lands. First she would head to the inu brothers. It felt felt nice being able to call them that. It was she who had brought them together. Now she wore their mark. The violet crescent moon sat on her brow, outlined in red. The crescent wrapped around her four sakura petals. Also done in violet, but tipped in blue. The same blue that outlined her eye lids.

She also had an emblem of the shikon on her left shoulder, on the front. An ice blue tear gem was at the base of her left eye, a white sphere beneath it. A red tear lay beneath her right eye, a brown sphere beneath it. The were the elements of fire, water, earth, and air. On her right shoulder blade, was a circle with all elements written within. Her powers were all trained to perfection, just as her skills with any weapon had been. All of her energy and strength were controlled.

It was thanks to her friends. The inu brothers, the wolves, and the kitsune. Her human friends had long since passed away. It had been two hundred years since she'd met them all, and she couldn't wait to be home. In the arms of her mother, her family. It had been too long since she had last seen them. Things were simply not going as they had originally planned. But things didn't seem to be too bad. Now all she had to do, was tell her friends of her decision and prepare herself.

**/\**

**/\\**

**/--\\**

**\\--/**

**\\/**

**\/**

Two beings stared at one another on opposite sides of the cliff. One had a look of calm that was not often seen, the other had a look of cold calculation. It was the female who made the first move. Blue-gray eyes that swirled with color and changed between different hues of blue and gray, flashed silver as power began bubbling around her very being. Seikouki, reiki, and youki all swirled together in harmony, even as she sent it into the world to do her bidding.

Her magic shook the earth as a new world formed. Slowly her powers encased it in magic, so only those with spiritual awareness could even sense it. Power thrummed through the air, transforming things. The sky turned blood red, matching the color of the demon's kills. The plants absorbed the youki and became more deadly. Midoriko's cave was moved into the new world, the demon's world.

Enma added his own power into the mix, forming a strong barrier and tying her energy into it. It was a binding that would allow her free passage through the barrier. Anyone she chose to allow through, either needed her with them or have her energy tied into their own. Both of their energies swirled together, then Enma used his to call upon all of the demons in this realm and send them to the new one. Also borrowing her energy.

The woman could once again feel herself fading. Only this time, she was being taken to the reikai. The spirit world. They both appeared in a large room, finely furnished with rich oaks. The female sat in one of the chairs as Enma took his seat, on his throne. "I thank you, my lady."

A delicate and soft smile appeared on her feminine features. "I was glad to help, Enma-sama."

"I was curious, would you tell me the story of the tama?"

"Do you have a few hours to spare?"

The god chuckled as he looked at her. "I can make time, my dear."

"Good." And she began her tale of what had occurred. It was long, but exciting. She never told, though, what exactly had happened to the shikon. It was thought that the jewel combined with her, but no one seemed to know for certain. A portal was opened for her after that, one that led into the new world, the Makai.

**/\**

**/\\**

**/--\\**

**\\--/**

**\\/**

**\/**

Three hundred years later, in the heart of Tokyo, Japan, a shrine sat. It was called the Sunset Shrine. What appeared to be a young woman made her way up the steps. Nothing seemed unordinary about the girl. The only thing strange were her eyes. A beautiful blue-gray, but it seemed that the colors were clashing. One trying to overcome another. Also, there was her long dark tresses. Strands of raven fell into her face, the total length tickling the top of her buttocks. It was wavy and bouncy, while most women in Japan had straight hair or kept it up in a bun.

Upon cresting the stairs, she was knocked over by a brown blur. A little boy had attached himself to Kagome's midsection. "Hello to you too Souta." Her giggles had him looking up into her smiling and happy face.

"Sis! What happened? Why didn't you arrive like usual? You seem different!" His tirade was cut off as the young woman placed her and over his mother.

"Gather ji-chan and momma. I'll tell everyone at once." The boy gave a nod and rushed off to do as told. Something really seemed to be different about his sister, but he couldn't figure out what it was.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this first chapter. I simply wanted to explain how the barriers were formed.


	2. Chapter II

**True Power**

**Chapter II**

**Disclaimer: ****I do NOT own Inuyasha or Yuyu Hakusho!**

* * *

Things had been going crazy as of late. Yusuke had just returned from the Makai, his fiance had dumped him, and he had found a new girlfriend. He had a date with her last week, but she had yet to return from her trip to... well, he wasn't told where it was to. Anyways, now more demons were crossing between realms. With the barrier gone, they seemed to think that humans were fair game. So the ex-spirit detective had seen his friends many times in the last three weeks.

He was actually eighteen now, after having spent three years in the Makai. Now he was back to being a detective, even though he was a lord. He was hanyou, and he was lord of the central lands. His friend Hiei was heir to the eastern lands, and Kurama was now heir to southern lands. Yomi's son had been killed in the tournament. It was some dog demon that had won. He had been over a thousand years old, according to Kurama. Youko apparently told him that the inu was older than himself. Said spirit fox was about a thousand two hundred years old.

Speaking of friends, it appeared that his were coming over now. Moving to his apartment door, he opened it just as Kuwabara tried to knock. The human seemed surprised, to which Yusuke smirked. The two demons invited themselves in, to which the hanyou shrugged, then waved the human in. "What're you guys doing here?"

"Since there was nothing to do at the moment, the girls decided to have picnic. Even Koenma's invited." Kurama said formerly. "Hiei is going because Yukina asked him. Keiko and Botan wish for you to attend as well."

"And why does Keiko want me there?" His voice was slightly bitter as he spoke of his ex. Their break-up wasn't exactly a happy one. Of course, none of his friends knew anything about what she said. Some of them might kill her if they did. None of his friends knew about his new girlfriend either. Of course, said girlfriend was only sixteen.

"I'm not sure." Kurama said easily. "Why not come though. Botan also wants to see you, and it would be nice to do something together."

"Fine." He gave in with a sigh, knowing that the fox wanted him to come for some reason. An hour later and he was wishing he hadn't. Apparently the kitsune delighted in torturing him. Botan seemed to be fawning over him now, and he simply wanted hit her with his spirit gun. Looking over, he saw that Hiei was smirking at his distress. Of course, he was enjoying himself. He and Mukuro had a thing going on from what he'd heard.

And Kurama was eyeing Shizuru. Kuwabara had finally given up on Yukina and was spending his time with Keiko. Yukina and Koenma were actually together though. It was an odd sight, seeing the demi-god practically drooling over the ice demoness. Another hour, and he had finally gotten the annoying ferry girl to go away. He had taken to staying near Hiei, who glared at anyone else who approached. The ex-detective mentally thanked the little fire demon as he relaxed against a tree. That's when a soft voice floated to the group. It held warmth and love, yet was strong, demanding, and firm. It seemed as if the voice held power.

"I can't **believe** that gramps told them that." A masculine chuckling followed the statement from the feminine voice. "Oh shut up Souta... I'll laugh when you knock Hitomi up."

A slight silence was followed by sputtering as two people appeared from the trees. Neither paying attention to anyone else. "Just for that, I'll tell them you're having twins." The boy closed his eyes and raised his chin.

The action received a glare from the beautiful goddess that stood before them. She was clad in a pair of short shorts, and a tank top that said 'OMG Demons! Run for protection!'. It would help if the shirt didn't have three little stick figures running for a pack of condoms on it. That had most of the group's eyes widened. Especially Yusuke. "Tell them that and I'll make sure you **never** have children... let alone be able to be with a woman."

The boy gulped at her threat. "You wouldn't."

A smile that seemed innocent appeared on her face. "Try me." Her voice held challenge in it as her eyes seemed to glimmer in amusement. Both turned to face forward, and she seemed surprised for a moment. Then she lunged forward and tackled the ex-detective, who began laughing happily. "Yusuke!"

Botan began glaring at the girl, as did Keiko. The others all seemed startled. Especially when Yusuke kissed her passionately. "I thought you'd still be gone." He said when they broke apart.

"I just got home yesterday." Her voice and aura both radiated happiness as her eyes sparkled a now sapphire color.

"You should've called me then."

"I was going to, but I was super tired." A tingle shot through her spine, and she slowly looked up to several other people. She hadn't realized that they were there until just now. Her muscles tensed slightly, but it was unnoticeable. "Are these the friends you were telling me about Yusuke?"

Yusuke realized that his friends really were there, and he sighed internally. Lifting himself from the ground, he also helped his girlfriend up. "Hai."

She gave a smile and bowed her head. "I'm Kagome Higurashi, pleasure to meet you."

The turquoise haired demon with red eyes stepped forward with a smile as well. "I'm Yukina Jaganashi."

"I am the great Kazuma Kuwabara, will you be my girlfriend?" The tall red head asked as he took her hand in his.

The question had her giggling. "I'm afraid I'm already taken sir, but we could be friends." Yusuke had wanted to hit his friend, but calmed at her reply. Souta mumbled something that sounded like 'another Miroku'.

Another red head stepped forward, this one had emerald green eyes. Kagome froze slightly, his appearance reminding her of someone else. He took her hand in his and brushed his lips against her knuckles. "I am Shuichi Minamino."

The woman's eyes widened slightly as she began giggling. "My friends will be so jealous." At everyone's questioning looks, she reiterated. "They're in your fan club." That was not something he wanted to hear.

A brunette woman stepped forward now, her presence seemed to call attention. A cigarette was held between her fingers as she looked inquisitively at the girl. "Shizuru Kuwabara." Kagome gave a nod and a slight smile.

Then another man stepped forward. "I'm Koenma Daioh."

Her eyes widened once again, though this time in recognition. She knew that name, and she now knew who this man was. The kitsune of the group as well as the other demon seemed to notice her reaction. Thinking of something quickly she giggled. "You have the same last name as King Enma."

Now it was the prince's turn to be shocked. Not wanting to give anything away, he gulped down his nervousness and asked "who?"

"King Enma of Spirit World. It's a story my grandfather always told me. He also said that there was a barrier between the worlds that kept all evil demons out." Sharing a glance with Souta, she sent him a look that said 'don't say anything'. "Grandpa seems to think he's a powerful priest. You see, we live on the Sunset Shrine. There's a lot of history there."

"Oh, perhaps I could come by sometime." Koenma said. "I'm rather interested in mythology and legends."

She knew why he was doing it, he wanted to see what they had on what was actually happening. "Of course. I'm sure you'd love the legend of the Shikon No Tama! It's the legend that the shrine's famous for."

"Right." Yusuke said, getting tired of talk on legends. "What're you doing out here anyways? And what's this about twins?"

The young woman did a very good impression of a growl at that, and turned a glare onto Souta. Said boy gulped and moved away from her. "My grandfather thought that it'd be a good idea to tell my friends I wasn't home because I was **pregnant**." A couple of the people present had to hold in a laugh at that. "I found out when Yuka called and asked how my **morning sickness** was. Then she asked me if **you** were the father." Now it was Yusuke's turn to choke. "But I'm out here, because I want to find an apartment. I'm moving out of the shrine."

"And I'm helping her look." Most eyes turned to him and he tried not to blush at the attention. "I'm Souta Higurashi, by the way."

"Hi." One of the unintroduced girls said. "Now go away, we're having a picnic here."

Kagome turned a glare onto the brunette now. "It's public park. He and I can stay here if we want to."

Before to much else could be said, Souta's cell phone started to ring. "Hello?... Wait, what?... Alright, hold on." Looking at Kagome, he handed her the phone. "She wants to talk to you."

The girl nodded and accepted the device. "Mom?... What!?... Why's he there?... I know, but it's been what, seven, eight years?... Fine, I'll be right there." Closing the phone, she handed it back to her little brother. "The man we're supposed to call father is at the shrine." Souta's eyes widened, as Kagome's merely darkened. Turning to the others in the clearing, she bid them farewell and told Yusuke that she'd call him later. Then gave him a kiss as she left.

On their way home, they were both off in their own thoughts. Kagome was angry. Not only was her father at the shrine, but it was his lover who brought him there. The man had left her mother for another man. It was rather infuriating really. But she supposed she should be over it. To her, it had been a long time since it happened. A very long time. As they crested the steps, the could both feel that something was off. Rushing into the house, they saw him. The man was covered in blood. At his side, stood his lover. And now Kagome knew exactly what her was. A demon. And she could feel the spirit energy swirling around her father. Rushing to the man's side, she called forth her own energy. The demon slowly backed away from her as he felt it rise. Turning a glare onto him as her powers went to work on her father, she allowed her voice turn deadly. "What happened to him Itsuki?"

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the previous chapter. And I hope you like this one too!

**KagHieiLuver (Well, I'll be trying my hand at several different pairings now, lol. And thanks for the compliment.)**

**Elli Mac08 (Here's the update, and I hope you enjoy it!)**

**tina123 (Thanks, here's the update.)**

**Music ADD (Lol, I'm glad you do!)**

**43InuAsha (Thanks.)**

**Lovelywitch (I know. And thanks.)**

**WhiteDemoness11 (Yeah... This is the one I told you I was working on... lol.)**

**BrokenSouledPoetess (Well, here it is!)**

**Kami No Koukyo (React to what? ((smiles mischievously)). Lol. And the history on some things is kinda need to know.)**

**stephany (It might.)**


	3. Chapter III

**True Power**

**Chapter III**

**Disclaimer: ****I do NOT own Inuyasha or Yuyu Hakusho!**

**--**

The night was a long one. Her father's demon lover was given the task of explaining all that had happened. And he did tell them. Everything. About how her father had been a spirit detective, how he had lost his mind, and how he had tried to unleash the demon realm onto the humans. After the story, Amani gently brushed his bangs from his face. Love was clearly written in every line.

Kagome smiled sadly at her mother in the morning hours. The explanation had taken all night and they were all still wide awake. It was only an hour that the now uninjured man began to wake. Blue eyes fluttered open and he stared around in confusion. "Where... am I?"

Helping him up, Kagome eased some water down his throat. "You're home dad." Shocked eyes met her own, and she smiled. "You and Itsuki are at the shrine."

"Itsuki?"

"I'm here." The tall demon said as he stepped forward.

"How...?"

"Your daughter saved you. She has pure seikouki." The man looked to his daughter in awe at that. Never had he expected his daughter to possess such powers. Then he looked to his beautiful lover. Itsuki, with his teal colored hair and yellow gold eyes. The demon gave him a small smile. "I was surprised as well. She's a miko."

"Sensui?" A feminine voice called from the doorway.

Said man looked over and a soft smile overtook his features. "Amani."

He stood shakily and the woman threw herself into his arms. "Please don't leave again!"

"I don't want to, but... I have Itsuki now." He said carefully. For he truly didn't want to leave his wife again, but he couldn't leave Itsuki either.

"He can stay! I can share you! Just please, don't leave me again."

The human man gave a questioning look to his demonic lover, who gave a small smile and a nod. "I'll stay Amani, just for you."

"One thing dad." Kagome cut in. "No more trying to unleash Makai onto us... Then again, the barrier's no longer up." That had her receiving two confused and unbelieving looks. So she then went into the story what had happened to the barrier. How there had been a war, and Raizen's heir had thought of a tournament instead. Whoever won was named King of all Demon World. She also told them that the western lord won. Mukuro now had an heir. Yomi's son was dead, a kitsune taking the place of heir. But then admitted to the fact the kitsune did not wish to be heir.

**/\**

**/\\**

**/--\\**

**\\--/**

**\\/**

**\/**

Sitting out under the stars, Kagome allowed the wind to swirl around her. Cooling her to the point of needing a jacket. Many thoughts raced through her mind as she watched the brilliant specks of light flicker. _What would happen now that her father was home? Where was she going to live, when she had no job? What would happen between Yusuke and her? Could she ever have a normal life?_ Her eyes were currently conflicting. Both colors trying to overtake the other. Blue and gray fought for dominance as her mind fought for answers.

Her mind was brought back to the present as she heard someone approaching. Muscles tensed, as she prepared for anything. Shifting her power, she allowed her sense of smell to increase. Danger, power, and a purely masculine scent approached. It smelled of rainstorms on dark nights. Recognizing the scent, she instantly relaxed. Two strong arms wrapped around her midsection, and she leaned back with a warm smile.

Amber eyes seemed to glow in the moonlight as she looked into them. His eyes held knowledge, something she'd not noticed before. Now that she looked at his aura, she also felt a tinge of youki. There was a massive amount of reiki, but she could see the youki. Pulling her senses into it, she felt it. The demonic energy was massive, and all his own. It appeared that Yusuke had some demon blood in him. "You know, I missed you Kagome."

A slight sigh escaped from her lips as she allowed her head to rest against his strong chest. "And I missed you." Her eyes slid slowly shut as she relaxed into him further. "It feels like it's been forever since I last saw you." A small smile was on her face as she thought about her words.

"Now, you said something earlier about moving out. Why?"

The question surprised her, but she quickly calmed herself and relaxed again. "I want to get out of here. Especially now that my father's back."

"You can move in with me if you want." That statement had Kagome turning in his embrace and blushing slightly. Realizing how what he said sounded, he gave a nervous chuckle while waving his hands in the air. "I didn't mean anything like that. I just meant that I have an apartment. It's new and four bedroom... so there's plenty of room for you."

Jumping onto him, he landed on his back with her on top. Her lips pressed against his own as she thanked him. "Thank-you Yusuke! When can I move in?" Her eyes sparkled a brilliant blue in happiness.

The shade they were reminded the ex-detective of someone else he had known, but he couldn't think of who. In truth, he didn't really care. All that mattered to him was that he had made her happy. "Tomorrow if you want." She gave a squeal and once again attacked him with a kiss.

**/\**

**/\\**

**/--\\**

**\\--/**

**\\/**

**\/**

Power surged around a being, as he tried to keep it masked. No one knew about him yet, because he had managed to keep a _very_ low profile. He had spent the last five hundred years increasing his power. Had even gone to great lengths to make sure he had the most power. To make sure he surpassed his father. After one hundred years, he had completed that task. His next target, making himself more powerful than the western lord. He had also accomplished that task after two hundred years.

The next two hundred years was spent building a power that could rival King Enma's. He had barely managed it, but he was ready. His power was at it's max. Finally, he would be able to take over the three realms. He was ready. Not even if all of the old protectors and the new ones faced him, would they win. No one was powerful enough to stop him. The great priestess of legend might be powerful enough to sever the worlds, but her power was a different kind.

Also, she had Enma's help. Only if she were truly as powerful as the legend had said, could she take him on. But he knew she was not. The great priestess was weak. The Goddess of Four Souls was nothing. A mere woman who was regarded higher than she should be. It was only a wish that her power was more than it was thought to be. A malicious smile appeared on the man's face. It was time. The worlds would be his. And so too would the great priestess.

**/\**

**/\\**

**/--\\**

**\\--/**

**\\/**

**\/**

A handsome kitsune with auburn hair traveled through the southern lands. Power bubbled beneath the skin as a wicked smile crossed his face. In his hands was a wondrous treasure. Well, not really. It was only something he had stolen from Lord Yomi. A trinket that made him a lord actually. The goat demon couldn't even hear his approach as he took the pendant. He was trained rigorously in the art of stealth. Something that all kitsune should know.

Moving faster, he disappeared into the central lands. A chuckle escaped his lips as he looked behind him. Still he could hear Yomi's men yelling for him. Like telling him to stop and get back here would actually work. Ridiculous. He'd have to be a complete moron to do that. Changing course slightly, he headed for the Ningenkai. He missed his mother, and it was time to pay her a visit. A mew of agreement, signaled that the well known neko had joined him.

He remembered what his mother had told him. How she had a boyfriend that she wanted to get back to. Perhaps he'd get to meet this boyfriend. Of course, he'd have to call her by name if he did. Might be odd for a full grown man to call a young woman his mother. At least he'd get to see her though. Perhaps he could even talk her into coming home with him. That would really be wonderful. But he doubted that he'd be able to.

**/\**

**/\\**

**/--\\**

**\\--/**

**\\/**

**\/**

An ill wind was felt blowing in the western lands. The lord and the prince both stopped what they were doing when they felt it. A familiarity to the power had them thinking. Both looked at the other as one name crossed their minds: _Naraku._ They then sat down to discuss these implications and if it indeed could be the bastard half-demon. So both full demons continued to talk on what had occurred.

Yes, Inuyasha was now full demon. His best friend had used her powers to change him, without him losing his humanity. He was exactly as he was when he was hanyou, only he now had full demonic blood. Though he could adopt his human appearance. It was a change for when he went into the Ningenkai.

The demon lord Sesshoumaru retained his appearance, just as he was centuries ago. Though he was now more powerful. A being on equal terms with the gods. Only one being surpassed him, and it was one being whom he respected. Said being had restored his arm to him. Also, they were very kind hearted. He'd admit it, the great priestess was a more powerful being than he was.

**--**

I hope you enjoyed this! I've been trying to make things seem really mysterious. And there are still several surprises that have yet to come.

**Penneay7 (I will.)**

**BrokenSouledPoetess (Yes, they are. What would he say? Hmm...)**

**WhiteDemoness11 (Yes, yes I am!)**

**Music ADD (Yeah lol.)**

**Reads-way-2-much (How about today?)**

**Elli Mac08 (I will, thanks.)**

**McMllnchrstn (Itsuki is from Yuyu Hakusho. Also known as Gatekeeper.)**

**Lovelywitch (I dunno.)**

**ILoveAnime89 (I'll try to.)**

**Alternative Angel (LOL!)**

**KagHieiLuver (Thanks.)**

**missingnin0x0 (Yeah, hi!)**

**Darkness Angel of the Fallen (Hi! Here's the update!)**

**pinkpantherprankster (Yep!)**

**burnt miko (Lol!)**

**signorUebelst (It is!)**

**g2fan (Thank and I will.)**

**43InuAsha (Neither can I! Lol.)**

**Shinsei Tonbo (That'll be explained.)**


	4. Chapter IV

**True Power**

**Chapter IV**

**Disclaimer: ****I do NOT own Inuyasha or Yuyu Hakusho!**

* * *

As the sky lightened, Kagome woke. Used to waking at sunrise, or an hour to two before hand. Souta popped into her room about twenty minutes later. Boxes were in his hands, and he was prepared to help her pack her things. Most of her stuff was easy to put in the boxes, the rest it was decided would be moved over later. After about two hours, a knock sounded on the door. Itsuki was the one that answered it. "Hello?"

The man at the door looked surprised as his eyes widened slightly. A deep growl reverberated through the man's chest as he stared at Itsuki. "What the hell are you doing **here**?"

Now Itsuki's eyes widened as wisps of youki began to rise from the visitor's skin. Sensui was by his side minutes later, having been nearby. Said man was now glaring at the apparent demon. "This is my house, demon. So leave!"

"Where's Kagome?" He demanded.

The man's look turned into a glare. "You'll leave her alone! Get off my..."

He was interrupted by a happy feminine voice. "Shippo!" After the squeal, Sensui found his daughter wrapped in this new demon's embrace. After giving him a kiss on the cheek, to which he complained about, she turned to the two men in the doorway. "This is my son Shippo. Shippo, this is my father Sensui and his demonic lover, Itsuki."

Shippo's eyes widened slightly as he quickly bowed his head. "Sorry I jumped to conclusions. I only knew of Souta and Grandma living here."

"How do you have a son this old?" Both men asked at the same time.

Kagome giggled and led Shippo inside. After sitting in the living room, with her son at her side, she started her tale. Telling of how she used to travel between this time and fuedal Japan. The explanation took about an hour and a half, because she shortened it. Some information was left out, and then she told of how the well had closed. Then of how a few things happened. Keeping some secrets, things he didn't need to know.

Once everything was done, Kagome dragged the kitsune back upstairs to help her and Souta finish packing. When Shippo accidently brushed his uncle with his youki, he was shocked. That led to the revelation that Souta had seikouki also. Their father found out and was thrilled. The man then told them that he'd train them both to use reiki. Kagome then stated that she already knew how to. Finally everything was ready. Souta offered to help her move, and Shippo was adamant about meeting this boyfriend of hers.

And so they all started moving the boxes down to Shippo's car. Which Kagome had no clue about. When asked, he shrugged and stated that Sesshoumaru gave it to him. That led Kagome to rolling her eyes, and placing her things into the neon green corvette. When asked about the color, the kitsune gave a fanged grin and said it was to attract attention. Which it most definitely did.

They also placed things into Ms. Higurashi's Volkswagen. The fox snickered as he was loading things. His snickers earned a glare from his mother, and he quickly cleared his face of all emotion. Said action received a comment about how he spent too much time with Sesshoumaru. It was at this time that Kirara popped up. "You brought Kirara?"

"She wanted to come." He stated with a shrug. "Her demonic energy is perfectly masked, and you can tell people her two tails is a birth defect."

**--**

"I don't understand why you're having this girl move in with you Urameshi. She knows nothing about demons or your job." Amazingly, it was Kuwabara who said this.

"I have to agree with Kuwabara, Yusuke." Kurama stated calmly. "You could be putting this girl in danger by bringing her here."

"I **can** protect my own girlfriend Kurama."

"Just leave Yusuke alone. He's already made his decision." Came Shizuru's voice. "Besides, if a demon crosses over, they'd go for her if she was near anyways."

"What makes you say that sis?" The dumb red head asked.

"Didn't any of you sense her? She's really pure. I'd say completely pure, and demons go for that."

A sudden surge of youki had all the guys tensing. It felt nearby, almost as if it were in the park across the street. Everyone quickly moved to the window, and were surprised at what they saw. A man was standing in front of Kagome and Souta. No one knew who the man was, but he was glaring at a demon across from it. The scent of blood reached the demons, and Shizuru pointed out that Kagome's shoulder was bleeding. They could all hear Souta's frantic questioning of whether or not she was ok. "I'm fine." Her smile was genuine as she rose to her feet. "Shippo..."

The man in front of the two gave a nod as the demon before them moved. Everyone in the apartment could see the demon move. Kagome quickly turned and pushed Souta out of the way of an attack. The man with them suddenly snarled. "Leave them alone!" They felt the ripple of magic as an illusion dropped. There stood a tall kitsune youkai. Nine tails stretched out behind him as deadly claws gleamed with promise.

The demon he was facing began to shake. "S-Shippo-sama..." His terrified squeak was cut off by a delighted squeal.

"Tails and ears!" And Kagome ran over to him. Both demons sweat dropped, as those in the apartment looked on with widened eyes. "I wish you didn't always have to hide them."

"I'm trying to fight a demon here." The kitsune said with a smirk.

Giving a defeated sigh, Kagome moved away grumbling about conceited kitsunes and not letting her pet their animal attributes. "Fine."

The stray demon's eyes widened. "Please, spare me my lord."

The kitsune chuckled darkly. "I don't think so." He moved fast, faster than even Hiei was capable of. So fast, that there was not even blood on his claws. The demon lay dead a this feet as he flicked an ear, looking for anything else. "Let me see your shoulder."

"I'm fine."

"Kagome." His stern voice had her relenting and she allowed him to heal her using his youki. "There, all better now. Let's finish getting you moved."

"You might wanna take your human form again Shippo." Souta pointed out."

"Good idea." He said with a laugh. Quickly changing back, he picked up the things he was carrying and moved toward the building.

Those in the apartment looked between each other in shock. Shizuru was the first one to speak. "If she knows about demons, we should say something to her."

Before anyone else could say anything, there was a knock on the door. Yusuke went over and opened it to a smiling Kagome. "Yusuke." She wrapped her arms around him and gave him a kiss. Shippo coughed some, and she broke the kiss to glare at him. "What?"

"Nothing, I just don't want to see a make-out session."

"Ah, come in." The ex-detective said, he then showed them which room to put her things in. It was at this time that Kirara made her presence known. Giving a soft meow, she jumped onto his shoulder. "What's this?"

"Kirara." Kagome answered with a giggle.

"A kitty!" Kuwabara exclaimed happily. "Wait, it has two tails."

"It's a birth defect." Kagome answered smoothly. No one could scent or detect a lie from her.

"How do you know about demons?" Shizuru asked, deciding to be blunt.

Kagome gave a slight sigh as she turned to face the woman. "I simply do." Then she mumbled about being attacked enough to have to know what they are or she'd be an idiot.

"Why do you get attacked?" Kurama asked smoothly.

"Because demons want to kill me." She said with a smile.

"Why?" This time it was Shizuru who asked.

"All of them seem to think that I'm food." She said with a slight growl. "Well, except for Shippo here." After giving said kitsune a smile, she turned to the others. "How do you know about demons?"

"Umm... maybe because two of them **are **demons." Shippo suggested.

Kagome's eyes widened as she turned to look at him. "They're demons too!?" Then a sigh. "Why do I attract demons?" Now pouting.

The kitsune laughed at her and pulled her into a hug. He gave a smug look to Yusuke when he heard him growl. "Perhaps it's your stunning innocence. Kitsune can be good help with that."

His statement shocked everyone else, as Souta tried to hold in his laughter. Kagome, however, smacked his arm. "And who do you know that's a charming fox? Hmm...?"

"Why Kagome-sama, I'm hurt that you don't think of me as charming."

"Go get the rest of my things fox-boy." Shippo pouted, but moved to the window to get them. "You can use your powers since they know about demons!" She called after him as he jumped from the ledge. He gave her a fang filled grin as he disappeared into the shadows. Silence followed his departure, until Kagome turned and moved to Yusuke. Said detective wrapped his arms around her as she smiled. "So, are you one of the demons?"

He coughed slightly at her question. "Umm... hai."

"He's hanyou." Shizuru stated for him.

The ex-detective tensed, waiting for her to say something. He wasn't exactly well liked because of his... differences. "Oh, ok... So you're like a few of my friends." She said as she laid her head against his chest.

Wisps of youki began rising from somewhere outside, and it was strong. The power screamed danger. Then, it vanished and reappeared in the bedroom that was supposed to be Kagome's. They all moved to it to find Shippo smiling at his work. Everything from both cars were arranged nicely in the room. Kagome giggled and told him how great he did. "Of course I did good. I was trained by the best."

"I thought you trained yourself?" Souta asked.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "That's why he thinks his teacher was the best."

A surge of youki shifted through the air, causing almost everyone to tense. Shippo merely sighed as Kagome tried to contain a giggle. "It seems Fluffy's calling me. I trust you'll hold onto Kirara?"

"Of course." Kagome answered happily as the kitten jumped onto her shoulder and meowed.

Leaning in, he gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I'll be back." And he disappeared into the shadows of the room. Yusuke once again growled as the kitsune leaned in and did that. Souta was snickering about it too.

"Wow sis, he's worse than Inuyasha."

"No he's not. Inuyasha's a selfish jerk." Kagome said as she glared at her little brother.

**--**

A few hours later, and Yusuke's friends had finally left. So Kagome was relaxing in the living room and waiting for Yusuke so they could watch a movie. When he plopped down on the couch next to her, she relaxed back into him. "What movie we watchin'?"

"Saw II." Kagome answered as she turned the VCR on.

"I thought girls liked romance movies?"

"They only like to watch those things to give their boyfriends ideas. Besides, I kinda hate romances."

Yusuke smiled at that and wrapped his arm around her. Her head moved to rest on his shoulder as a content smile appeared on her lips. Turning out the lights, they watched as the movie started. Around the middle of it, Kagome fell asleep and curled closer to the hanyou. He continued to smile as he pulled her into his lap and rested his chin on her head. When the movie was over, he turned the TV off and carried her to her room. Unfortunately, she wouldn't let go of him, so he had to lay down with her. Wait, did I say unfortunately? I meant rather fortunately for him.

And so the next morning, Kagome woke to find herself wrapped around Yusuke. His arms were around her waist as hers lay upon his chest. Her head was pillowed on his shoulder. Her face was pressed into his neck. She was so comfortable that her eyes didn't want to open. So she simply snuggled closer to his frame, taking in his scent, and sighing in happiness. She could feel his youki moving around her, toying with her own aura. Testing it. And leaving it's mark on her. A piece of his youki would now be part of her aura. In a way, claiming her as his.

It was an hour later that she finally managed to get up. Heading toward the bathroom, she brushed her teeth and showered. Then she went to the kitchen, in hopes of making something to eat. If she could find anything that was. All she could find were a few eggs, bread, milk, and some syrup. Sifting through the fridge, she found some orange juice as well. Shaking her head, she took the things out and began making french toast.

Yusuke came in a few minutes before it was finished, a large smile on his face. Kagome smiled at him, a bright smile that seemed to make him melt. She loved the effect she had on him. She remembered the first time they'd met. What her smile had done. It now seemed like it was destined to be. Maybe he was the one. The one she had been meant to be with.

_**Flashback**_

"Stupid Inuyasha. Always going off to see that stupid Kikyo." Her grumbling was cut short when she found herself on the ground.

"Watch where you're going." Said an annoyed sounding voice.

"Well sorry, but you could've watched out as well!" Kagome retorted, sounding just as annoyed. Attempting to stand up was a bad idea as she fell right back down, clutching her head.

"Are you ok?" The other person asked as she felt him shift toward her.

"Just a little dizzy." She said as she looked up with a slight smile. And she gasped at what she saw. Beautiful amber eyes set in a tanned face. Soft looking lips, slight concern on the masculine features, all on a heart shaped face. But then he gave her a grin and she felt herself falling. His eyes made him look quite a bit older than she was, but his body seemed to be that of a teen. Mentally shaking herself, she gave him another slight smile. "What's your name?"

"Yusuke."

His simple answer surprised her slightly. "Mine's Kagome."

"Think you can walk Kagome?"

"Should be able to, I've been through worse than a little bump." A slight laugh was given with her statement as she once again began to rise.

"I'll walk you home, just in case."

And she gave him a smile. She could see as he melted at it and she felt herself grow lighter at that fact. Her smile had led to him asking if he could maybe take her out sometime. Being thrilled, she said yes. They had their first date later that week. It went well and they ended up going out again. Soon it was that they went out whenever she was home.

* * *

I hope that you have enjoyed this chapter. Soon I will be attempting to make longer ones, though that may mean shorter stories! Anyways, I thank anyone who read and/or reviewed on any of the previous stories.

**KagHieiLuver (Yeah, it's cool lol.)**

**WhiteDemoness11 (Of course I am.)**

**kitsunegirl48 (I will!)**

**Minogaki TenTen (I'm glad you have faith in my writing abilities.)**

**Lovelywitch (He'll meet them eventually.)**

**Music ADD (Just a little interesting... lol.)**

**Reads-way-2-much (Oops. How about now?)**

**tina123 (Thanks.)**

**marquisha (I'm glad you do!)**

**Raine44354 (Yep, cute! ((Squeal)) lol.)**

**Demonic Cho (Or perhaps she's playing it stupid... lol.)**

**Alternative Angel (But no one essentially saw who Shippo was lol.)**

**Ukitake-chan (Thanks, here's the update.)**

**ILoveAnime89 (I'll try to!)**

**zoey tamagachi (Is this soon enough?)**


	5. Chapter V

**True Power**

**Chapter IV**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha or Yuyu Hakusho!**

**

* * *

**

They were relaxing in the park when they felt it. The approach of an oncoming demon. Kagome tensed at the feeling and moved to Souta's side. Shippo sat boredly on the branch of a tree. Nine tails hung down from where he was, letting the two humans know that he was in demon form. A few moments later and an ogre appeared. It had an ominous aura, but it was small. So small that Souta actually began laughing at it. Kagome rolled her eyes at her brother's actions. "It's not nice to laugh at those who are vertically challenged."

"But he's only **three** feet tall!"

"Laugh while you're in my belly!" It roared as it charged them.

Souta sprang out of the way as Kagome pushed off from the ground and landed balancing on a tree branch. "We were trying to have a nice picnic you know."

"I don't care what you were doing human."

"Do you care what I was doing?" Asked the kitsune in the tree. The demon looked up at him and his eyes widened in fear. "Cause I was also trying to enjoy the picnic."

"M-my lord!" The demon exclaimed as he tripped over himself trying to back up. "F-forgive me for interfering my lord!"

"There's the damn thing!" Yusuke exclaimed as he stumbled into the clearing, before noticing that Kagome, Souta, and Shippo were also there.

"Koenma's lap dogs!" The demon hissed as he glared at them. "Leave me alone fools." By this time, Hiei, Kurama, and Kuwabara had also arrived.

"I leave you alone, and you'll kill ningens." The kitsune in the tree stated. "Sorry, but my mother taught me to protect their kind." He seemingly disappeared from the tree branch and the demon before them all fell into pieces before turning to ash in blue flames.

"Isn't that a little overkill Shippo?"

The kitsune smirked as he reappeared at her side, a fang glinted in the light. "He interrupted your picnic though."

"You're incorrigible." She said as she shook her head at him. His smirk simply widened as he grabbed hold of her and hopped back into his tree. She gave a little sigh as he settled her in his lap. "Our picnic was on the _ground_ Shippo."

"Good point." The kitsune commented before the grass grew longer and pushed the picnic blanket up to their level and vines wrapped around Souta and lifted him up beside them. "There, problem solved."

"Shippo." The young woman said in a firm tone of voice as she looked at the kitsune who was holding her.

"But…"

"No buts, put us down."

A sigh. "Fine." The plants gently lowered everything to the ground, including Souta as the fox demon jumped down and set the girl on the blanket before returning to his tree. "Meanie."

"I heard that Shippo." The woman replied before turning her attention to the guys who had just arrived. "Care to join us?"

"I'm afraid we must decline, as we have business to attend to." Kurama said smoothly as he took hold of Yusuke's arm and gave him a slight tug.

"As you wish." The girl replied with a slight pout before turning back to her picnic. "I'll see you later then, Yusuke."

"Yeah, later." Said man replied as he glared at his redheaded friend.

**/\**

**//\\**

**//--\\**

**\\--//**

**\\//**

**\/**

"Mom, do you know what you're doing?" Shippo asked as he looked at Kagome while they still rested within the confines of the park. "This guy you're with, are you sure about it?"

"It'll be fine Shippo." The young woman calmly reassured her kit with a soft smile.

"But he doesn't know anything about what's going on." The kit pointed out. "He doesn't know that he needs to protect you."

Now the girl sent a pout at her little boy as she turned to look directly at him. "I'm fully capable of protecting myself you know."

The tall kitsune stood gracefully from his spot and walked toward the seemingly young woman and pulled her into his arms with a deep sigh. "I know that you can mother, but you shouldn't have to. I've seen the things you have, and you shouldn't have had to, none of us should've; but most especially not you. After everything we've seen and had to do, you're still as pure as when we first met; still as innocent. The burden you were giving in the beginning, never should've been yours. You deserve to be who you want to be, not who you're expected to be."

Tears filled the miko's eyes as his words caressed her ears and mind. It was something she had longer ago sought and desired, even though she knew it to not be her fate. She could never be normal or even ordinary, but in truth, could she ever go back to being either ever again? Slowly her arms surrounded the man that was holding her as she buried her face into his shoulder. "I accepted the duty Shippo, and I'm fine with it. I would not be who I am today had it not been thrust upon me."

Softly the kitsune stroked her hair as she cried. "Let it out momma, I know what you've been through."

**/\**

**//\\**

**//--\\**

**\\--//**

**\\//**

**\/**

"I thought it was your duty to keep youkai out of Ningenkai." Kurama stated as he looked at the toddler sized prince.

Koenma merely glared at him darkly at that. "It _is_ my duty, **but** there are some exceptions that must be made." The last part ended with a sigh as the boy slumped back into his chair.

"Exceptions?" Kuwabara asked.

"Yes, it means that certain demons must be allowed to cross over. One of these demons happens to be the new king of Makai."

"The demon lord thingy that won that one tournament?" Kuwabara questioned.

"How is he an exception?" Kurama questioned afterward.

Koenma gave a deep sigh as his hands rose to slowly massage his temples. "Have any of you ever heard of the Shikon no Megami?"

"The Goddess of Four Souls?" Kurama questioned, his interest completely peaked. Even Hiei stood straighter at the mention of the title and the nod of ascent from the spirit prince. "It was said that a powerful being rose from the ashes of the destroyed lands and came forward and took over the protection of a mythical gem said to bestow power on any who held it."

"That's not the right story, but no one knows the true story… except father. He let on that he knew." The princling sighed as he sat up straight. "From what I could dig up, the Goddess was nothing more than a powerful priestess whom bonded with the jewel of four souls, thus obtaining her title."

"And what does this story have to do with anything?" Yusuke questioned as he stared at the demi-god.

"She is the reason that exceptions must be made. Three hundred years ago she helped my father to create the barrier and separate the worlds. With that help came a price, any being she desired would be allowed free reign of the realms."

"And King Enma agreed to this?" Kurama calmly questioned.

"Father regards the Goddess as a higher standing being than himself and describes her as all powerful."

**/\**

**//\\**

**//--\\**

**\\--//**

**\\//**

**\/**

The four as well as Botan all appeared in Yusuke's apartment to find the kitsune and Kagome curled up on the couch watching a movie. Said kitsune was in his true form and had his tails wrapped around the young woman whom was absentmindedly stroking said tails. One of the fox's ears twitched at their arrival, but he otherwise remained motionless. It was Kagome who turned to them with a smile and a welcome greeting. "How was your day?"

"Strange." Yusuke replied as he sent a glare at the kitsune in his living room.

Kagome just shook her head at that. "No fighting." That simple statement made the kitsune pout as he slouched into the couch and grumbled about not being allowed to do anything. Another shake of her head and she returned her attention to the others in the room. "Would you like something to eat?"

"Sure." Kuwabara quickly agreed, being rather hungry.

"Sounds good." Yusuke also agreed.

"Then I guess I'll be going." Shippo commented as he stood, stretched, and returned to his illusioned form. "Fluffy-sama said that he'd need me tonight for something anyways."

"Tell him I said hi." Kagome commented offhandedly as she walked toward the now stocked kitchen.

A few hours later found Kagome laying alone in her bed as her boyfriend sat out in the living room with several of his friends discussing different things on an old legend; the legend of the shikon actually. It was a legend that she was quite familiar with actually. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

**/\**

**//\\**

**//--\\**

**\\--//**

**\\//**

**\/**

"What do you mean he might be back?!" Shippo demanded as he practically screamed at the two inu youkais in front of him. "But okaa-sama destroyed him! I _saw_ it!"

The desperate tone in his voice made the youngest of the dog demons flinched. It had been his job to protect the girl, and he had failed miserably at doing so. Completely failed. It was his fault that she'd been through what she had. The kit was the only one who knew the full extent of the fight, the only one whom knew the true location of the jewel, and he was also the only one who was allowed that information. "We're not sure Shippo."

The kitsune looked to the inu in near panic upon hearing his calm tone of voice. "Then what do you know, Inuyasha?"

"It's an energy _like_ Naraku's, but not entirely the same. We can tell the energies are related though."

"You mean…"

"We think that Naraku may have spawned a child while he was alive." The emotionless tone of voice that Sesshoumaru used caused Shippo to freeze completely. "And this energy is a strong one, it will be difficult to stand against."

"We can't let her go up against this, she's been through too much as is. I won't let her, not if I can help it. I want her to be safe."

"As do we, so we shall try to keep her out of it."

"Good." With that one word, the kitsune disappeared from the castle and returned to the Ningenkai.

**

* * *

**

This is a little short, but I wanted to get an update out. I'm sorry that it's been forever, but so many things have been happening. First is that I've got a sweet boyfriend, second is that I go to an actual school now, and third I'm taking English III, Art II, Trigonometry, and Chemistry lol.

**WhiteDemoness11 (I thought that it'd sound cute lol.)**

**ILoveAnime89 (Sorry it took so long to update, but I'm glad you love it.)**

**Reads-way-2-much (I hope you love this one :-).)**

**zoey tamagachi (I'll try to make the next update longer. This one is only short in order for it to be published quicker.)**

**g2fan (Thank-you, and here's some more.)**

**Music ADD (Lol, I hadn't thought of Kagome's reaction to Youko.)**

**Alternative Angel (I hoped that everyone would like that part.)**

**Raine_44354 (Yep, he's jealous.)**

**KagHieiLuver (Thanks lol.)**

**Rosie hater (I had the chance!)**

**OcGoddess (Thanks for the compliment! I'm glad that you're finding this story to be an enjoyable read.)**

**43InuAsha (My mind…. **grins evilly**)**

**Trinity the Kitsune Kunoichi (It probably won't, unless I write it that way lol.)**

**Lily887787 (I'll try to update sooner next time.)**

**fluffykogome (Here's the update, sorry it took so long.)**

**Assassin125 (Thank-you, and here's the update.)**

**kagome-crossover (Lol, then wait no longer!)**

**-Yuna's Reincarnation-1 (Here's the update!)**


	6. Chapter VI

**True Power**

**Chapter VI**

**Disclaimer: ****I do NOT own Inuyasha or Yuyu Hakusho!**

**Author's Note: **I've created a new website where you can talk about fanfics, and in one of the boards it's possible to get a sneak peak at some of the fics I'm working on, as well as ask questions about any of my fics. Here's the site url: .com/

* * *

It had been a few days since she had moved in and there was already a noticeable change in the place. Things were cleaner and the glass shined, the dishes were actually used, and there was food in the kitchen. The pantry, cupboards, and refrigerator were all stocked. Meals were cooked three times a day; everything seemed to be great. Yusuke really enjoyed it, and he didn't even mind the cat that was lounging around

Kirara was rather content with just lounging around for the time being; her mistress had passed away many years ago and since then she often liked to stay around those that were close friends with her mistress. Normally she stayed in the western palace, but she would also sometimes travel along with Shippo. Staying in this apartment with Kagome and her boyfriend was nice; the guy would even pet her sometimes.

Kagome smiled as she looked over at the scene sitting on the couch; Kirara was curled up in Yusuke's lap. It was adorable to her and the smile only seemed to grow as she thought about it. He hadn't been called away by his boss since she moved in. It was nice being able to spend time with him, though his friends did stop by on occasion. Shippo had stopped by once since he'd helped her move in. He was just making sure she was still ok.

**/\**

**/\\**

**/-\\**

**\\-/**

**\\/**

**\/**

Later that night while she lay in bed she couldn't help but want to cry because of all that had happened; everyone that had been lost. The more she thought about it the more she knew she couldn't hold it in forever. Slowly the tears began to fall and there was nothing she could do to stop them; so many years separated her and yet everything was still fresh in her mind. All of it still affected her to the point where it was almost painful.

Yusuke must have heard her silent sobs as he rushed into her room only a moment later and gathered her into his arms. Immediately her arms wrapped around his neck and she buried her face into his chest. Her tears soaked his white shirt as he just held her in an attempt to help. He had no idea what was wrong with her, but he knew he didn't like her crying.

Gently stroking her soft hair he began murmuring that everything was alright and that he was there for her. It was still a while before she calmed down, and when she did the way her eyes looked had him worried. Silver took over her normally blue-gray eyes, and yet he had seen them sparkle a sapphire color before. Still stroking her hair soothingly he asked, "are you alright?"

Her hands still clutched his shirt as she refused to let go; her body trembled as silent tears still made tracks down her face. "Yusuke, may I stay with you tonight?"

Surprised at her request, he gave a nod and lifted her into his arms so he could carry her to his room. Once there he easily set her on his bed before sitting next to her and pulling her into his lap. "Why were you crying?"

Her eyes appeared glazed over as she looked up into his; slowly her lips reached for his as well. After a searing kiss she pulled away to look into his eyes, "please Yusuke, help me forget?"

Surprise flashed in his amber eyes before their lips once again met in a demanding kiss. Their tongues battled for dominance before he won and began to explore her mouth. She tasted wonderful; just like strawberries. When this kiss broke, they were both panting. "Kagome, are you sure about this?"

Need was easily seen in her dark grey eyes, but he could also see little flecks of blue returning to them. The scent from her body alerted him that she wanted him, and yet he still needed to hear the words fall from her lips. When they did he decided that things needed to go slow; this would be her first time, and he wanted to make sure it was special. Once more he kissed her, this time he was more gentle and loving.

Their time together was slow as steadily their bodies met the bed and their clothes met the floor. Her eyes never fully lost their dark shine as the two became one. His hand slowly made a trail downward to where he had never really touched a woman before; he didn't have much experience, but he knew that she needed to be ready or he'd hurt her. Their lips continued their dance as his hand gently caressed between her thighs.

Slowly it went as he slipped a single digit inside her welcoming heat, almost hissing when he felt the tightness enclose him. It would be a while before he would trust himself to enter her. Things soon escalated and he managed two fingers inside. He withdrew and heard as she whimpered in protest, but brought his hand down to remove his boxers and release his straining erection. Using her wetness still on his hand, he coated himself before settling between her thighs.

Easing his was into her was difficult as he wanted to go slow; she just felt so good wrapped around him. It would be an amazing first time, for both of them. A hiss of pain issued from her lips causing him to still and give her time to adjust to his length being inside her. After a few moments she moved against him and a moan fell from her lips. That was all he needed to begin his movements.

All Kagome could think about was how good it felt to be there with him and to be able to experience all of this. Power was swelling within her, but she squashed it down in hopes of keeping it at bay. Something was building inside her and she wasn't quite sure what it was, but it was making her need something; to go over the edge though she didn't know to what.

As soon as her muscles clamped around his manhood he wasn't able to stop himself. His seed readily spilt within her waiting womb and his limbs began to shake from the force of his release. Instincts rose to the surface, demanding him to force in fangs into her jugular vein. It took all of his energy to resist the call in his blood as he allowed himself to fall to her side and pull her flush against his tired body.

Kagome curled into the warmth he offered as she allowed herself to finally relax. "Yusuke, I love you."

Her whispered words had his eyes widening before his hold on her tightened and his nose went into her hair. Taking in her scent as he breathed in, he realized he liked just laying here with her. "I love you, too, Kagome."

**/\**

**/\\**

**/-\\**

**\\-/**

**\\/**

**\/**

Sunlight was shining in through the window when Kagome finally opened her eyes, and she was sad to see that Yusuke was no longer in bed with her. Sitting up with the sheet held up to cover herself; she looked around and noticed a little note on the pillow next to her. The note appeared to have been written in a hurry and said that he was called into work but wanted to let her sleep.

Smiling slightly to herself she stood only to wince at the sudden pain occurring in her nether regions. Movement seemed to cause a slight pain, but she shook it off as she had dealt with a lot worse. Steadying her balance, she made her way to the bathroom to take a nice hot bath; hopefully that would relax all of her sore muscles.

**/\**

**/\\**

**/-\\**

**\\-/**

**\\/**

**\/**

In the Rekai the detectives were not liking what they were hearing as Koenma spoke of the enemy that the scanners had recently picked up. "There is more than just these powers, the lord of Makai has been gathering some of the older demons to his side and sending scouts around the world."

"So the new king is planning something as well?" questioned Kuwabara as he looked to the spirit prince.

"We're not quite sure; we do know that he has even summoned his younger brother to his side which means that something is obviously occurring."

"Perhaps he also felt the threat?" Kurama suggested as he looked at the toddler sized prince. "You could always send an envoy to find out."

"I had thought of that myself, and was hoping that you and Hiei would attend to that while I sent Yusuke and Kuwabara to find out as much as they can about this threat."

"Wait, you wanna send us to demon world to search for this demon by ourselves even though you said it's super powerful?" asked Yusuke with a slight glare.

"I want you to gather information on him, nothing more." The expression on his face was a tired one and it seemed he was very worried.

"There's something you're not tellin us toddler, and I wanna know before I go on any mission."

He didn't even yell at the toddler remark, only sighed as he looked down at his desk. "Very well, but this is only my assumption from the activities of the lord as well as the feel of the energy."

"Yusuke was right then?" questioned the spirit fox. "You were hiding something."

"Nothing solid; you were alive five hundred years ago, so I'm sure you know the story of the Shikon no Tama, correct?"

Gold filled emerald as the fox tensed and even crimson eyes showed interest. "You mentioned that last time and it was agreed no one knew the full tale."

"Yes, but it is known that the evil hanyou perished that day at the hands of the priestess that protected the jewel. The current king of Makai was one of the few which stood at her side during the battle, and his brother was her protector for the length of the quest. That strong energy felt remarkably like that of the dark half demon that was defeated and I am assuming that Lord Sesshoumaru realized this as well."

"Are you saying that this evil hanyou has returned from the dead?" asked Kuwabara.

"Actually, the energy was too different to belong to him though it did feel very similar, I have a guess that the hanyou most likely produced a child sometime before his death."

**/\**

**/\\**

**/-\\**

**\\-/**

**\\/**

**\/**

Cruel laughter echoed throughout the wing of the castle as screams continued to ring in the halls. As the screams quieted a body was dragged to where a demon was laughing and thoroughly amused. Stepping down from his throne with a twisted smile he touched the face of a young girl and smirked. "I told her I would make her scream before the end; take her to the border and leave her where they can find her."

**/\**

**/\\**

**/-\\**

**\\-/**

**\\/**

**\/**

"It's been almost a month and no one's heard anything. Did you two have any luck Kurama?" Yusuke was annoyed as he glared at the ground.

"The lord wouldn't say what was going on, but merely stated he would be glad for the assistance if the time came."

"Can you guy feel that? It feels really creepy?" the aware human was looking around as he spoke and it was easy to tell something was most definitely wrong. "There's something over that way."

"We should check it how with how close to the border we are," Kurama was slightly wary as well.

The group made their way to the disturbance as quickly as possible; it would have been nice to have had Hiei with them at this time so he could use his jagan. Once they made it through the last of the trees Hiei was glad that he wasn't with them as Kuwabara rushed forward to the crumpled form of the ice maiden, Yukina. "We need to get her out of here and to Genkai."

Yusuke nodded and stepped forward as he lifted the now frail woman into his arms, his best friend just looked up at him with desperate eyes. "Let's get her to grandma."

All he received was a nod and they were off and running at top speed toward the border at Genkai's temple. It was no more than an hour before they arrived, Kuwabara was out of breath. The pink haired old woman ordered them to set the ice maiden down and placed her own hands over the young woman's chest. Energy began to pool from within her hands into the girl's chest but different energy rose to the surface and pushed back against her energy. After several minutes of the two energies battling there was nothing Genkai could do. "My I can't heal her."

**/\**

**/\\**

**/-\\**

**\\-/**

**\\/**

**\/**

Kagome was relaxing in the tub when she felt it; a familiar spike of energy sent shivers down her spine as her eyes snapped open. It had been so long since she'd felt an energy like this one and it gave her a bad feeling. Rising from her bath she quickly dried off and dressed before rushing out with Kirara on her heels. Something was most definitely wrong.

**/\**

**/\\**

**/-\\**

**\\-/**

**\\/**

**\/**

Yusuke was waiting as now Koenma attempted to save the young ice maiden's life; next to was a stone still Hiei. The fire demon had arrived shortly after Genkai's failed attempt. Kurama had summoned him through their connection and had phoned for Shizuru to help with Kuwabara. Keiko also arrived and Botan appeared to help only to summon Koenma when she had failed.

A few moments and Koenma stepped from the room and closed the door behind him. "I did as much as I could, but I can't help her fully. I was able to stop all the internal but there is a powerful toxin spreading through her system and I can't do anything to help without killing her in the process."

"Damn it!" cursed Yusuke as he punched a wall in anger. Demon energy was leaking off him in waves and Hiei was frozen at the words while Kuwabara started to cry about his friend. Koenma looked really depressed. "Can you at least revive her if something happens?"

"I wish I could Yusuke, but whoever did this made sure I can't. Her soul is also being damaged." As the words left his mouth they all felt a spike in demonic energy escape from the border on Genkai's land. Something was here and they all took off outside to protect the temple and the ill maiden within.

A demon with pale skin and dark black hair stood at the front of a small army of demons as he looked upon the detectives. "It seems you found my toy, I thought you might like to have her for her end." A dark smirked tilted the demon's lips at the ensuing growls as the humans all shuddered.

"You did this?" The threating stance Hiei was In would make most cower in fear while this demon merely smirked.

Koenma held a hand In front of the hi-youkai and looked directly at the cruel demon before them. "Are you the son of Naraku?"

Laughter filled the air as the demon's eyes lit with mirth. "It seems you found me out; yes, Naraku was my father."

A gasp echoed over the grounds at his words and all eyes turned to the raven haired girl that stood atop the steps and was staring at the demon before their group. Her blue-gray eyes were shifting violently as she stared at the man before them.

* * *

Here is another chapter, hope you enjoy.

**-Yuna's Reincarnation-1 (Can be.)**

**watergoddesskasey (Thanks.)**

**Lovelywitch (Umm… too many questions.)**

**LeafeKnight7 (Me too.)**

**Anonymousfanfic (Here's an update, and good questions.)**

**Lily887787 (I'll try to.)**

**zoey tamagachi (Well, he doesn't really know that Shippo is her son.)**

**Trinity Fenton-Phantom (They might.)**

**Reads-way-2-much (You're welcome.)**

**kagome-crossover (Thanks, and here it is.)**

**DX-Dynamite (Here it is Red-chan.)**

**Raine44354 (Thanks.)**

**ILoveAnime89 (I'll try to.)**

**Kage Hasu (Maybe, it could be Kikyo… or another random miko.)**

**Kagome Lady of Darkness (Thanks, and I will.)**

**shadow miko (I'll try to.)**

**J.J. (I will.)**

**LadyNorth76 (Thanks, and I will.)**

**blueyblonde (That's good.)**

**BlackRose-FlowerofDeath (Here it is.)**

**SilentSummer (I will.)**


	7. Author Note

If you care please copy, sign and post this.

Petition:

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

(Personal: I do have lemons in my stories.)

forum. fanfiction topic/111772/63683250/1/#63698621

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Silvdra-Zero

YoukoTaichou

Leonineus

Aragon Potter

Kur0Kishi

Aznpuffyhair

IsealShisarakage

Uzunaru999

Dark-Knight

fearme80

Devilsummoner666

slicerness

Toa Naruto

Soleneus

kagedoragon

dansama92

KamenRiderNexus

Captive Crimson

KyuubiiLover27

MozillaEverer

4rm36uy

ebm6969

Repiece

phantomshadowdragon

Colonel Eagle

Timothy1988

ShadowZenith

awsm125

The Purple Critic

Darkepyon

Zombyra

brickster409

ChaosSonic1

Leaf Ranger

SoulEmbrace2010

Oni Shin

Silverknight17

Specter637

HunterBerserkerWolf

shadow-red0

The Roaming Shadow

bucketbot

AvalonNakamura

Avacii

Maxwell Gray

Silvdra-zero

Arashi walker

Lord of Daemons

Lord Anime

CloudRed1988

forestscout

The Lost Mana

Red Warrior of Light

TUAOA MORRISTOFOX

Mr. Alaska

Swagnilla-Ice-1985

MugetsuIchigo

bloodlust002

Nerverean

Kage Biju

JK10

OBSERVER01

MistressWinowyll

Count Kulalu

ronin504

ted009

Ralmidaz

lederra

Lost my shoe in Sheol

ToyHaunter

Hiyami

PuckReathof

demonsinger

konomu-Imout

LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY

yuseiko-chan

Elvira-baba

Icecce

iampieman

Ultimabloodblade

Gintoki

kumar9900

DemonAngel of Ice

dragon-cloud16

Harute Haptism

the green ace of clubs

Assassin King of Masyaf

Flame-Fist-Ace

Lucifer's Remnants

Story Reader 97

kniznik

NARUHAREM FOREVA

NHunter

Angry Hamster

Kouken Tenshi

Yume Saint-Clair

Oo-chan

jojo(non inscrit)

gaia (pas inscrit)

Estelle Uzumaki

Melana76

onarluca

Xanara

odvie

archiemouse

Fenrir the vicious

taj14

c i am a dragon

God Emperor Of GAR-halla

Warrior of Olympus

Xxfreefallangelxx

BituMAN

shadowcub

acepro Evolution

ScorpinokXV

Hunter200007

kyo anime

Nysk

Killeraction49

Storylover213

arya19

irvanthedamned

Kiranos

KingKidBadAss

nimb09

Paladeus

Orange-Fuzz-Ball

Kakkyou no Yami

Burning Truth

DrunkManSquakin

cabel1972

dynomike88

Tolotos

Hansi Rahl

Rekmond

Farmer Kyle

You-Lack-BadAssery

Silverscale

Cloud75JC

GunnerRyuu

Kurogane7

Raja-Ulat

DragonMasterFlex

Saphire Quill

shadowzefover5

Highvalour

Rinoti

2ndsly

guardianmaster4

Godlykiller2

munesanzune

DarkghostX

w1p

Lord Arkan

Xahn777

T3Ko

Dragon Man 180

Alia-Jevs

Fayneir

Ookami Ousama

Asdfth12

Burning Lights

EternalBlizzardOfSwords66

eltigre221

Jarjaxle

HinaGuy749

Great Vampire-Shinso

Harute Haptism

Oxyxoon

high lord mage

FatalCrimsonScion

Starfire99

Doombreed

AdamantiumTP

NightInk

Wrathkal

Firedamaged

God Emperor of GAR-halla

xArtehx

Kapola Nuva

HunterAzrael

anime-death-angel

sabery

Bahamutzero94

Soul Painted Black

Infinite Freedome

Rodneysao

Shatsuka

jm1681

Ookami88

Akira Strider

empresskitsune

KitsuneGirl021

KagomeGirl021

Joey Blaq

Nex Caedes

Billy Buyo

lite spirit

CelticReaper

fullhouses

Felur

TitaniumWyvern

NeonZangetsu

LargerSnowdevil

I'm Yu

Define Incompetent

Caw-Raven

BackwardsHazard

lord Martiya

Umashido

pokemoncosmoking

sjghostwriter18

scout360pyro

taintedloki

MtSarx

kumar9900

TehIrishBrony

Uzumaki Crossover

Etsukazu no Kitsune

Ranger-kit

rts515

Soulblazer87

Kamigawa Nagamaki

F Archer

us4gi-ch4n

Shirabaka Tenji

Spear-of-the-doomed

Painsake

Ben1987

Spartan Ninja

dante5986

Victoriousvillian

Sage of Eyes

Boomerbambam

YosoNoAkuma

Megaman88

Angry Hamster

Warden of the Runes

Kiyoi

Silverstonedragon

Akane Mosoa

Cryofthewolf

Culebra del Sol

HouseMD93

Doc. K-9

dracon867

Moka Mcdowell

VGZ

Oirarana

Nightmares Around Winter

chuck17

Son Of A Wolf

Daniel Lynx

Sibjisibdi

sleepwhenyourdead1989

BackwardsHazard

Hunter200007

Zagger the Bloody Angel

Zen Rinnegan

Duochanfan

alice the noble

Zagger the Bloody Angel

BRD man

nano101

ShotgunWilly

EternalKnight219

deadak

Idiote

AkumaKami64

loki0191

konoha's Nightmare

zrodethwing

ursineus

KamenRiderNexus

neko-hikage-chan

Project Slepnir

Narora Senoku

spider79

ZloGlaZ

Erebus of the Banat

belnonm

Tristan Blackheart

Xefix

dbzsotrum9

Nanna00

kired-reader

Kingswriter

hollyshortfowl

ChaosRaptorEye

The Infamous Man

Vampchick2010

THE Dark Dragen

26-Lord-Pain

Vail Ryuketsu

darkmatter13

forbiddenfruitunloved

lostandthedamned

EmperialGem21

Chiyo Asakura

SnakeHead85

Zediir

OccultAura

ZeroZangetsu

will1by2

Taullinis

dregus

rst64lc

Leaf Ranger

SaiyanShinobi

Uzumaki Crossover

Ressie-cup4545

Kumori Shadow Kage

Chrystal-Hearts


	8. Chapter VII

**True Power**

**Chapter VII**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha or Yuyu Hakusho!**

**Author's Note: **I've created a new website where you can talk about fanfics, and in one of the boards it's possible to get a sneak peak at some of the fics I'm working on, as well as ask questions about any of my fics. Here's the site url:

* * *

Kagome raced through the city to where she felt the dark energy spiking, almost as if something was trying to fight against it. Power slowly encased her form as she became not even a blur to the human eye while Kirara sat calmly on her shoulder. It wasn't long before she found herself out in the country and speeding up a set of stone steps. When she neared the top she spread her senses and slowed her speed in case normal humans were nearby.

What Kagome felt surprised her, as it was a demonic energy that felt similar to Naraku and yet felt so very different at the same time. She also felt the energy of a few humans and demons; ones that she knew. Yusuke and his friends were all up there, as was a very ill ice maiden resting in one of the rooms within the shrine. Just as she topped the steps she heard the demon with the similar energy say that words that made her heart skip a beat, "It seems you found me out; yes, Naraku was my father."

A gasp fell from her lips that drew all attention onto her, including the attention of the demon she now knew was a threat. She had a split second to react before he threw an attack at her. With the reflexes she gained from training with all of her friends she dodged away from the attach and flipped into the air landing on the back of a now fully transformed Kirara. The demon once more struck at her and the army attacked the others at some unknown command. Kirara soared out of the way and touched down behind the others as Kagome asked her to.

A cruel laugh sounded from the demonic man as he looked at her, "I think you would make a lovely new toy; men take her alive."

A dark growl escaped several of the demons that appeared to be allies of Yusuke's at the mention of becoming this demon's new toy. Kirara also let loose a ferocious roar and bared her fangs at the apparent new threat. Kagome's eyes also narrowed at the words and her hand moved toward her charm bracelet that she always wore. She no longer cared that the others would find out part of her secret, or that they would witness her strength. What mattered is that this new demon was a potential threat to everything that she cared about and she could feel the power that bubbled beneath the surface and remained hidden. This guy was strong.

The guys all seemed to surround her as Koenma placed a barrier around the shrine building and asked all the girls to get behind him. Kagome ignored his call for her to join him and slowly nudged Kirara forward. The neko youkai easily knew what the woman wanted and leapt high into the air as the woman pulled a charm off her bracelet and they all saw as the charm grew in size till she held a giant boomerang that she infused with trace amounts of her energy and hurled into the horde of demons.

After cutting a swath through the demons it spun around and headed right back for her. Yusuke's eyes widened as he watched her catch the weapon just in time to block an attack from the demon that said he was Naraku's son. In the process of blocking she was thrown from Kirara's back and managed to land on her feet on the ground, outside the other's field of vision. As her feet touched the ground, she brought her weapon up to block another strike from the demon's blade. She quickly twirled her weapon in order to push him back.

It was all the time that she needed in order to reattach her weapon to her bracelet and pull off another charm; this one a sword. The demon came at her again and she used the earth to brace herself for his strike. Their blades clashed and the demon's eyes widened slightly as she held him back, her strength being greater than he originally thought. His voice was dark and sensual as it caressed her ears in a dark whisper, "who are you?"

A shiver raced through her body as she parried yet another strike before sending her own to his neck. Her movements were quick and on par with the speed of a high level demon. Her eyes flashed silver as her blade barely missed its target. She spoke as she blocked another strike, "I could ask you the same question."

A dark smirk caressed his lips at her witty reply. He paused in his strokes and gave her a slight bow, being sure to keep her in his line of vision at all times. "My apologies for being impolite, my name is Hideki."

Kagome kept her stance but nodded her heard slightly at the knowledge of her enemy's name. It was common courtesy to exchange names with a foe you deemed worthy, "I am called Kagome."

He smirked at that as he charged her once more, "the bird in the cage, how fitting."

Her eyes flashed at what he was implying as a dark smirk crossed her own face and a pulse came from her blade. Hair shadowed her face only a few moments before silver eyes looked up at her adversary and he paused in his strike. Her words were soft and filled with power when she spoke, "awaken, Kyo-Kami."

/\

/\\

/-\\

\\-/

\\/

\/

Yusuke was terrified when he saw his girlfriend fall to the ground outside his range of vision. At least if he could see her he knew that she was alright. It had crossed his mind to wonder what on earth she was even doing there, but he was more worried about making his way to her in order to protect her from this demon that said he was the son of some Naraku guy. Power surged throughout his body as markings slowly began to appear on his skin and his hair and nails lengthened. His canines turned to fangs as demonic power overtook his body, his mind processing a primal need to protect his intended.

After about ten minutes of fighting the demon horde, Kuwabara's eyes widened and yelled for them all to watch out as a blast of power emanated from where his girlfriend and the main enemy were. The power was strong and knocked them all off of their feet. As the bright light faded, what they saw made their jaws drop and their eyes all widen. Before them stood Kagome with the dust settling around her seemingly glowing form with a blood red blade held within her hand. The main demon was on his knees several feet from her holding onto his left shoulder where his arm appeared to be missing and black blood fell to the ground.

Her eyes were firm and held no trace of the normal softness as she stared down at their enemy. Her eyes were a dark grey nearly silver color as she once again lifted her blade. The demon's eyes widened before he quickly vanished in a cloud of purple mist, only his words remained behind, "I will remember this, Kagome, and you will pay."

Yusuke's heart nearly skipped a beat as she turned toward them and suddenly raced to his side. The others all tensed as she neared, but all he could do was open his arms to her. She gladly fell into them as tears slid down her face before she pulled back and looked him over, widening as she took in all of the gashes that he had sustained. Then her eyes travelled to all of the others, assessing them as well. Each one of them has gained an injury of some sort, even Kirara who mewed before jumping to her shoulder. "You're all injured and I didn't even bring my medical kit!"

Her exclamation seemed to pull them all out of their stunned silences, and Yusuke was the first to react, "what're you even doing here?"

His question reminded her of the real reason she was here, the energy spike. Her curiosity brought her here, but that could wait till after her boyfriend and his friends were all healed. Some of those gashes looked nasty and the scent of poison was permeating through the air. Her hands reached for Yusuke's now shirtless torso as she shook her head, "that can wait till later, let me heal you first."

"Wha…?" he didn't even get to finish his question as a soft silver glow encased her hands and slowly spread over his body. The feeling was amazing, almost as if he was being wrapped in a loving embrace that promised to protect him forever. It was a feeling both calming and soothing and even after she withdrew her power the feeling remained. As he looked down he noticed that he was fully healed and even his energy was restored. He also noticed that he was still in his demon form. "How did you do that?"

Genuine curiosity colored his tone as she moved to the human male of the group and called her power forth. She smiled softly as he tensed at her touch, but allowed it since she was Yusuke's girlfriend and he felt no ill will. "I am a healer of sorts," was her soft response. "My energy allows me to heal practically anything."

That peaked more than one interest as Genkai closed the distance. She had been inside the barrier in order to protect the girls in case it fell and to keep the demons from attacking it as she could fire shots from within. "Anything you say?"

Kagome's eyes turned toward the elder woman as she moved from Kuwabara only to pause and widen even farther. The woman before her was so familiar, though Kagome knew they had never met before. She'd only once seen a picture when she was younger, and only because she had been playing dress up in her mother's room. Before she could help herself a question fell from her lips, "Genkai Takeyama?"

The older woman's eyes narrowed slightly as the others all looked between the two, not knowing what was going on. "How do you know my last name?"

A breath she didn't know she was holding escaped her lips as a small smile appeared upon them. Her answer only made sense to the old woman, "My mother is Hana."

Genkai's eyes widened so much that it took all of the others by surprise. Genkai appeared almost weak for a few moments as she looked at the young woman before them all, "Hana? Is she happy?"

"Hai," Kagome replied as she smiled at the old woman before turning to Kurama. "May I heal you, kitsune-san?" Her question took him by complete surprise, but he nodded through his mass of confusion and curiosity. As the power once more enveloped her hand she looked toward Genkai, "And hai, I've never come across something that I could not heal."

Kurama now understood what Genkai had originally wanted, "we have a friend inside who is seriously ill; would you mind trying to heal her?"

The others all turned surprised looks to Kurama, but Hiei turned a slight glare. Kagome looked between them but nodded her agreement before moving to Hiei whom said to tend to the girl inside first. She nodded and asked to be led to her new charge. Genkai and Koenma led her inside and to Yukina's room where the ice maiden at least slept somewhat peacefully. As Kagome's eyes swept over the ice maiden's a body a dark look passed over her features and she suddenly knew where that energy spike had come from. It rose from this girl's body when someone had tried to counteract the curse.

The others noticed her look and were about to question it when she spoke, "someone has cursed her." At this her gaze turned to Koenma, "and I'm guessing you were unable to free her from it?"

"No," he admitted with an almost devastated look on his face.

Kagome nodded to herself as she thought over what she would need to do, after making a mental checklist she nodded to herself. "I'll need a bowl of cold water, cloths, and two people to help me."

Genkai nodded before going to fetch the requested items and stated she would assist. Koenma said he would also help, but asked what she was about to do. Her response was break the curse. "What about the toxins?"

Genkai returned at that moment and closed the door behind her as she told the others to wait outside. "I can clear the toxin from her system after I save her soul from the curse. It'll be trying on her body, but the curse will create more toxin when I clear it, and that could shock her system when I try to remove the curse. Now I need someone to hold her down in case she struggles and I also need someone to wipe her down because she will overheat."

After taking one look at Koenma, Genkai agreed to hold her down, "you look weak enough from seeing her like this, I don't think you could anyway."

Kagome smiled slightly at that and the relief on the spirit prince's face, "now she'll be in pain, but I'm not the one hurting her. The curse will lash out and I'll try to stop it from affecting her."

The others nodded and took their positions as her power once more rose to her hands and she placed one over the maiden's forehead and one over her heart. Slowly the power was pushed into Yukina's body and another power rose to fight against her own. There were two ways to battle this kind of power, one would backlash against the victim and the other would backlash against the healer. Kagome chose the latter method fearing that the maiden's body would be unable to handle much more trauma.

Power rose and attacked her arms, leaving deep gashes as she took the backlash from the spell. Yukina moaned in pain as her body started to revolt the process and the pain she felt. Genkai was quick to hold her down even as her eyes were drawn to Kagome's arms. It was only the girl's command for Koenma to wipe the maiden down that snapped his attention from the gashes appearing. She made no sound but continued with what she was doing, it was a good ten minutes before the dark energy broke and rushed from the maiden's body.

Kagome's energy then changed in feeling and slowly permeated the maiden's body to cleanse it of the toxins that not even Koenma could erase. The power made the maiden feel safe and secure, though she was still scared. The power whispered that she was safe and would stay safe, and slowly her eyes blinked open to see the amber of Koenma's. A soft smile came to her lips as she stretched an arm to the nearly crying demi-god. "I'm glad you're here, I just had the most terrible nightmare."

And Koenma could no longer bear it as the tears began to fall and he pulled her to him and into his arms in a crushing embrace and he whispered he loved her. She was confused but returned his embrace, understanding that she needed it. Genkai and Kagome slowly left the room, leaving the two inside to themselves so that Koenma could explain to the maiden what had happened. As they entered the main room, the others all surrounded them as Kagome gave Yusuke a tired smile and pretty much collapsed in his waiting arms.

Genkai nodded at the detective as he picked Kagome up into his arms and allowed her to curl into his chest and basically fall asleep from exhaustion. "She did it, she saved Yukina." The others all turned surprised looks to the girl in Yusuke's arms, but he didn't care. All he cared about was that Kagome was safe and sound and in his arms.

"I'm taking Kagome home to rest, it's only afternoon and it's already been a long day. I'll be there if you need me," he said as he started for the door.

Before he could make it outside, Kagome groggily grabbed onto Hiei as her boyfriend passed him and she smiled softly as she allowed her power to heal him before passing out after saying, "you said I could heal you after her."

The surprised hybrid could only watch as the detective carried his new woman out of the temple and to his apartment. She was dead asleep but woke up as they passed by him just so she could heal him. Shaking his head, he returned to the thought of how he would repay her for saving his sister's life.

When Yusuke made it outside with Kagome still in his arms, he watched as Kirara transformed and motioned for him to climb on. He obliged and allowed the cat demon to carry them home, not caring if anyone saw a flying cat the size of a horse. When they made it home he thanked the neko and made his way to his room where he deposited his girlfriend on his bed and climbed in behind her, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into him as he did so. Kirara followed and curled up on a pillow near Kagome's head as they all fell asleep.

* * *

Sorry for the delay in updating my stories, but all of my work vanished a few months ago and I've been trying to find copies of it. Sadly I haven't been able to, so I'm starting from scratch on all of the stories I hadn't finished. I'll hopefully have updates for all of them soon.

**Taeniaea (Thanks.)**

**Kagome Lady of Darkness (Thanks, I'll try to.)**

**Lily887787 (Do about what? Lol.)**

**Kage Hasu (I suppose that wouldn't be a great way.)**

**Kirin (Thanks, and sorry about the cliffy, but my stories ran away.)**

**whit (Well here it is.)**

**ILoveAnime89 (Sorry it wasn't soon.)**

**sousie (Here's more.)**

**Matsuo Hotaro (I'll finish it, I promise.)**

**ShadoweGoddess (I did, see!)**

**Eva723 (Here's an update.)**

**MidnightReader1 (Thanks, and I'll try to. I plan to finish all of my stories, it just might take a little while.)**

** .katana (I did.)**

**Msole (Not exactly.)**

**Scrawny Scrivener (Ok, and yeah I posted it. I like being able to post my stories on this site.)**

**medd (I plan to continue it on here until I am told that I'm not allowed. I have copies on Mediaminer under the same pen name, and you can look there if my stories are taken down from here.)**

**Guest (I have realized that suspense does suck, but sometimes it's needed to weave a good story. On another note, I lost all of my stories and chapters and have had to start from scratch. Needless to say my muse was depressed when they ran away and has only recently decided to return to normal.)**


End file.
